whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Erciyes Fragments
|price = Softcover: $14.95 PDF: $8.99 }} The Erciyes Fragments, is a supplement for Vampire: The Dark Ages similar to the Book of Nod, but exploring the vampire creation myth and prophecies in greater detail. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Complete Book of Nod Has Been Found :A young Cappadocian receives a mysterious invitation to a fear-shrouded monastery. There he finds fragments of the original Book of Nod in a language that has been dead for thousands of years. Who has led him to this place? What has he uncovered? And why has he been chosen to transcribe the words of one who could be Caine himself? :Who Found it and Why? :Written by noted science-fiction novelist C.S. Friedman, 'The Erciyes Fragments' is a version of the Book of Nod that has never been seen before by mortal eyes. The most sage of vampiric scholars provide their commentary for your enlightenment. Revealed now for the first time are the prophecies of Nod and of Gehenna! Chapters Prologue This chapter relates how a ghoul named Fra Niccolo Giovanni locates and transcribes a portion of the Book of Nod. It is written as a journal in his own words. I. Genesis The first chapter provides an account of the Abel and Caine story from the latter's perspective, and how God banished Caine for sacrificing his brother. II. Lilith This describes Caine's bitter journey as he wanders through cursed lands questioning why he has been banished. There he encounters Lilith, who gives succor to him while teaching him strength and pride. It ends with him obtaining powers from her blood that would later be passed on as Disciplines. III. Temptations This relates how Caine was approached by three angels sent by God, each offering Caine redemption and each placing upon him a new curse when he refused. The curses transform him into a true vampire and impart the weaknesses of their kind. Finally, a fourth angel offers hope in the path to Golconda. IV. Enoch The fourth chapter relates the Embrace of the Second, and how Caine ruled over humanity in the First City. But Heaven grows enraged as his descendants multiply and spread to lands beyond where they appoint themselves gods, and in the end Caine departs to watch as the Great Flood wipes the world clean. V. Lamentations This is a short section written from the perspective of Caine's descendants. It describes the vampires' suffering under the waters of the Great Flood, when they were sheltered from the sun but forced to feed on one another for lack of sustenance and wonder if any mortals had survived. VI. Transgressions After the flood waters receded and Caine did not return, those vampires that had survived made themselves rulers of the new mortal cities. Again their numbers grew, and they began to plot and war against one another, culminating in the rebellion of the Third Generation against their sires. Then Caine appeared before them, damning them for their betrayal and laying upon each a curse to fit their nature. VII. Commandments This contains ten commandments supposedly laid down by Caine instructing his descendants on how they are to treat one another and the mortals they live among. VIII. Prophecies Herein are prophecies by unknown seers predicting the destruction of three vampire clans and the events that will precede Gehenna. There is further description of the afflictions that will befall the race of Caine during the End Times, as well as mention of a possibility path to their salvation. IX. Proverbs This contains a short list of proverbs relating to vampire clans and politics. Epilogue The last section describes the final notes of Fra Niccolo Giovanni. Background Information The Erciyes Fragments contain a collection of texts, some of which are supposedly written by Caine as well as other Antediluvians, with speculative notes on their meaning from multiple Noddist scholars provided in the margins. This book is designed to be setting material only, avoiding any game mechanics, and may also be of use in Dark Ages: Vampire and Vampire: The Masquerade chronicles. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Niccolo Giovanni * Caine * Abel * Lilith * God Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:1999 releases